Historically, individuals on bicycles, or joggers, may have attached a red light to the rear of their bicycle or attire to alert approaching traffic of their presence. This light may blink or provide a steady beam.
Each year, thousands of cyclists, walkers and joggers are struck by a motor vehicle causing serious injury or death. Up to half of these accidents occur when they are struck by a vehicle that is approaching them from either the front or the side. For example, a bicyclist proceeding down a road is struck by an oncoming vehicle which makes a left turn into the path of the bicyclist. In many of these cases, low visibility is to blame.
Most of the remaining accidents occur when the individual jogger or bicyclist is struck from behind, usually due to a lack of visibility. Often times, the individual was illuminated from the rear. However, the proximity of the mounted tail light positioned it too low on their person or bicycle and an approaching motorist was unable to see them until they had passed the point where they could still avoid contact.